Palutena
Summary Palutena is the Goddess of Light and protector of the Human World. She spends her first few appearances being kidnapped by Medusa, but takes a more active role in Kid Icarus: Uprising, where she serves as a teasing advisor for Pit and is even fought as a boss at one point. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C Name: Lady Palutena, Goddess of Light Origin: Kid Icarus Classification: Goddess of Light, Protector of Humanity Age: 22 years old physically, hundreds of years old Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Magic, Flight, Telekinesis, Transmutation, Forcefield Creation, Invisibility, Intangibility, Energy Projection, Summoning, Expert Staff Wielder, Teleportation, Gravity Manipulation, Breaking the Fourth Wall Attack Potency: At least Island level (At least as strong as Pit, can casually one-shot boss masters, should be comparable to Medusa, the cannon charged with her power was able to incapacitate Hades) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Pit, who can run as fast as actual lightning) Lifting Strength: At least Class T with telekinesis (Is able to move all of Skyworld if she wishes) Striking Strength: Class EJ+ (Nearly killed Pit) Durability: Island level (Palutena has taken blows from Pit, but the latter has to be careful in order to avoid killing her while fighting the Chaos Kin) Stamina: High (Can casually kill boss monsters that Pit takes a significant amount of time to defeat and has fought Pit in combat without tiring) Range: At least several hundred kilometers with projectiles (Can fire a beam that reached the Human World despite remaining at her post in Skyworld) Standard Equipment: Her staff, shield, and crown, various Powers Intelligence: As the Goddess of Light and Protector of Humanity, she has watched over the Human World for an indeterminate amount of time and is generally considered very wise and knowledgeable. She has access to all of the Powers in Pit's arsenal and can use them at will while Pit himself is limited to a handful at a time. In addition, she has held her own against the likes of Pit on one occasion and has a tendency to plan out most of his battles by directing him throughout his adventures. Like Pit, she also has knowledge of Nintendo's other properties and the fourth wall, mentioning them off-handedly on numerous occasins. Weaknesses: Palutena is sometimes too playful and teasing for her own good, Can be taken by surprise (was defeated by Medusa's surprise attack the first time around) and is prone to becoming a damsel in distress Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Palutena Glam Blaster: A fierce attack Palutena uses to finish the Three-Headed Hewdraw if Pit doesn't finish the last head quickly enough, killing it in one shot * Cover Your Eyes!: Palutena raises her shield and charges her light power, then unleashes it blinds her target with light, if in range. This lasts for about three seconds * Time for a Sacrifice!:'' Palutena shoots a large, slow-moving ball of teal light that hone in on her target. Palutena can shoot up to three in quick succession * '''Kneel Before Me!:' Palutena waves her staff and shoots three fast-moving columns of light across the stage * Poor You!: Palutena launches a halo that resembles her own across the ground. The halo hones in on her target and chases it, and it additionally shoots its own light projectiles at her target, up to three times before evaporating * This Might Sting!: When her target is nearby, Palutena raises her staff and zooms forward in a huge column of light, blazing toward her target at great speed, covering a great distance in an instant. Powers * Black Hole: Palutena generates a massive gravity well that draws foes in, nullifying their freedom of movement if they are not able to escape in time. * Brief Invincibility: A power that renders Palutena invulnerable to any form of damage for a few seconds. * Eggplant/Tempura Attack: Palutena's next attacks temporarily convert the opponent into an eggplant or piece of tempura with legs, leaving them unable to do anything but run away. * Explosive Flame: Palutena unleashes a powerful fireball that erupts into a massive explosion. * Mega Laser: Palutena unleashes a powerful laser with a wide area of effect and extremely long range, dealing heavy damage to any foes caught in its path. * Meteor Shower: Palutena causes a deluge of shooting stars to reign down on her foes to crush and burn them. * Petrify Attack: Palutena's next attacks temporarily petrify the target, rendering them incapable of fighting back. * Playing Dead: Palutena temporarily stops her vital signs and masks her presence, feigning death in the process. She is then able to get up and become completely invisible and intangible to sneak up on targets. * Reflect Barrier: Palutena generates a barrier that reflects any incoming projectile, but she can still shoot her own projectiles through it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Kid Icarus Category:Game Characters Category:Gods Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Staff Users Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:Shield Users Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Greek Gods Category:Tier 6